The present invention relates generally to devices for initiating detonation of a non-electric detonator.
Non-electric detonators may be used to initiate detonation of larger explosives, such as, for example, a shaped charge or explosives used to create an opening in a building's wall or a gate. Hand held firing devices are known to include a firing pin or other sharp object to strike non-electric detonators to cause ignition thereof. The non-electric detonator may be created so that the firing pin must strike the detonator in a specific location and with a specific force, in order to prevent inadvertent or unintentional detonation.
A user may desire a safe and reliable way of triggering a non-electric detonator, so that the requirements to detonate the non-electric detonator are met in a reliable and reproducible manner.